


Snack Break

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn)



Series: A Catfish Christmas [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Protective Erik, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress
Summary: Fallon just wants a few hours to herself, that's all. Doesn't a pregnant woman deserve a little alone time while she's growing a foot?





	Snack Break

Fallon has both feet on the floor and into her slippers as soon as she hears Erik shut and lock the front door. Ayo had an important meeting scheduled with an investor waiting for him at his office at the Center. It was so out of the blue that Erik couldn’t insist that he have the meeting at his home office, as he had been since Fallon’s pregnancy progressed. If the investor wasn’t such an important part of Erik’s overall plan for the Center, she knows he’d have stayed home.

Erik had made it a point to be as involved in her pregnancy as he possibly could. When she started showing around five months he baby proofed the entire house, much to the annoyance of Fallon’s suddenly weak bladder. He was a helicopter parent and the baby wasn’t even here yet. Now that she was at eight months he’s smothering has only increased.

God she hoped Ayo didn’t get into too much trouble when he found out he’d left the house for nothing. But she needed a break dammit.

In the comfort of Erik’s sweater and boxer briefs, Fallon moved about the house at a quick waddle. The first thing she did, after emptying her bladder, was lower all the shades in the house. Her husband had read somewhere that ample sunlight helped with postpartum depression. It seems that having her walk around their neighborhood to induce labor wasn’t enough sunlight for the man. Fallon relished the immediate darkness that cloaked the room.

Her next step, snacks. The closer she was to her due date the less Erik allowed her to do around the house. He hired a housekeeper so Fallon wouldn’t have to clean and cook. While he said it was to keep her from stressing out she knew that this was really his way of making sure she only ate the healthiest most boring foods in existence. It was all kale and lean meat. No fatty foods, no sweets, and he’d reduced her salt so much most of her food tasted bland.

Luckily Erik wasn’t in the house now. After checking for any possible cameras, he’d been in the military who knew how far he’d go to protect his pregnant wife, Fallon went into her craft room and retrieved the bag of junk food goodies. Nicole had dropped it off a few days ago when Erik stopped watching Fallon like a hawk to go plot their route to the hospital.

Armed with her goodies, Fallon retreated to their couch and began the first of a marathon of zombie movies. Twas the season and all that, it was October. Although you wouldn’t know it since Erik refused to allow Fallon to decorate by herself. And the housekeeper, Janice, was nice and all but the girl couldn’t make cotton look like a spiderweb if her life depended on it. Erik didn’t want Fallon to get stressed out so he banned the holiday in the house.

Normally Fallon would argue but she’d learned to pick her battles. Erik was taking her pregnancy about as well as a control freak like he could. He wanted everything to be perfect for her and their baby. He worked so hard at it Fallon couldn’t really be mad.

Cheeto puffs, peach rings, Arizona Kiwi Strawberry juice, and a twinkie all fell to the monster that was a ravenous pregnant Fallon. She watched Train to Busan, probably her favorite zombie film in recent years, and then queued up 28 Days Later. For this movie, Fallon selected a family sized bag of Hot Cheetos and a two liter of orange soda. The movie had just gotten to the good part when she heard the sound of keys in the door.

Erik was home early! Ayo had promised to give her at least four hours. Coupled with the hour it took him to drive into the city to get to the Center Erik shouldn’t have been back until four in the afternoon minimum. She knew she didn’t have the time to hide the evidence of her rule-breaking, there were candy wrappers and chip bags everywhere. Fallon pushed the wrappers between the couch cushions and hid the rest of her snacks under the blanket on her lap.

“Why is it so dark in here?” Erik’s voice rang out from behind her.

“Hey, sweetie how’d your meeting go,” Fallon searched frantically for the remote. On the screen, zombies were foaming at the mouth and gurgling blood as they chased after the survivors.

“What the hell are you watching,” the sound of Erik’s voice drew closer until he was standing right behind her.

When she looked up, Fallon found Erik scowling at the screen with confused eyes. At a glance, they both knew this wasn’t one of the Erik approved movies he’d chosen for her.

“I thought you were going to be in the city until late?” Fallon asked breathlessly. On the screen, a soundtrack of screams and tearing flesh punctuated the dark look Erik shot her.

Fallon tried to smile, holding up a bag of chips she offered him a chip, “Cheeto for your thoughts?”


End file.
